


The Sky Above

by moonlightsparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Impala Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsparks/pseuds/moonlightsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Cas doing all the times he wasn't on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Above

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic on AO3. Not that great or long, but a start.

“Dude, lean back and relax.”  
  
Dean pulled at Castiel’s trenchcoat as to underline his words.   
  
He and Sam have already lain down on the Impala, their backs against the windshield; Sam had his right leg put up, feet on the headlight - what Dean recognized with some disapproval.   
  
But he didn’t want to bitch about that right now. He was happy. Well, as happy as you can be with the whole fucking Apocalypse going on, at least. They’ve hunted down a group of demons the whole last week and today finally managed to kill their leader. Definitely a nice reason to forget all that angel-demon-crap for some minutes and just drink a bottle of beer and enjoy the gorgeous night sky.   
  
But that’s not so easy when you have an angel sitting motionless next to you, staring down at you as if you’re some kind of freaking piece of art in a gallery.  
  
“Dean, I don’t think that the hood of the car will offer enough room for another person.” Cas answered with his ridiculously deep voice and looked suspiciously at the little remaining space next to Dean.  
  
“No problem, man.” Sam replied and shifted to the very edge of the car, quickly balancing his new laying position and then removing his left arm from the new gained free space and putting it behind his head, as Dean began moving to his side, too lazy to get completely up and so more or less successfully robbing there.   
  
Grinning, Dean patted on the metal of the now free place next to him. “Here’s your seat, princess.”  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head, but didn’t react any further to this calling. Instead, he turned elegantly and slowly lowered his back until he touched the windshield with a silent thump and his head came to rest next to Dean’s. He folded his hands over his stomach and started looking at the stars as well.  
  
After some minutes of silence, Dean asked without turning his eyes from the sky. “Have you ever been anywhere up there, Cas? I mean, not heaven”, he added, “but have you been doing, I dunno, some planet hopping or such things?”  
  
“No” Cas replied. “There are angels for extraterrestrial missions, but my tasks have all been concerning Earth.”  
  
“And what exactly were these tasks?” asked Sam with hearable curiosity. “Of course just if this is no top-secret angel stuff.” he added hastily as if he suddenly remembered that he was speaking to a warrior of God.  
  
“My last mission was so long ago that there are no explicit reasons for not sharing it with you.”  
  
“About 2000 years, right?” Dean chipped in and crossed his ankles.  
  
“Indeed I was one of the last minor angels to come to Earth before our hiatus.” Cas agreed. “I was sent to Earth for about 500 years with some short breaks.”  
  
“Wow, that’s some pretty long time.” Sam meant.  
  
“It wasn’t that pretty at this time. The world was changing, and I was stationed in Greece, where the great philosophers of that time were building up the foundation of your modern democracy. Over the centuries, my part was it to control these changes and to intervene if necessary. But in the end I never had to do anything but watching. This is the main duty of the angels: Watching. It was the same with the building of the Tower of Babel. A group of angels, including myself, were sent to Babylon to report Heaven the activities. We wanted to impair when the purposes of the humans became clear, but we just got the order to give up our position and to return to Heaven. And so we obeyed. “  
  
“And what did you do all the time you were up in heaven?” Dean asked “Bureaucracy?”  
  
“Our memories aren’t as weak as the humans. What Heaven and with it the angels know once, they will never forget. No, during my habitations in Heaven I was commanded into a group of Watching Angels.”  
  
“Let me guess. You did more watching there, didn’t you?” Dean said “It seems that your life got a lot more interesting since you got me out of the pit.”  
  
“It is in fact the most vivid time I can remember.” Castiel answered, a hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
“So, what’s the difference between watching upstairs and being on Earth and watching?” Sam asked.  
  
“In Heaven, our watching system can be seen similar to your security system. Just that we don’t need cameras. We stay completely invisible, we’re just keeping track on special objects. Whereas on Earth, we have the possibility to contact and interact with situations and people.”  
  
“Special objects?” Dean asked.  
  
“Situations like war, rebellion, politics, religion, science. And of course some special people.”  
  
“You mean prophets?” Sam said.  
  
“Yes, for example prophets. But there are also other ones, of whom Heaven thinks that they are worth the attention of the angels.”  
  
“Who could be so special on Earth apart from the Prophets?” Dean questioned.  
  
“You.” Castiel replied simply looking at him out of the corner of his eye “You and your brother, you have been watched since your birth.”  
  
“What?” both of them said.  
  
“Did you really think that we wouldn’t keep an eye on you, as important as you are for Heaven?”  
  
“But why did you let all of the things happen that happened to us over the years?” Sam said.  
  
“It was your destiny. Everything you had to endure was part of a bigger cause. You had to feel and to live through all of that to become who you are today.”  
  
“So basically, when my Mom told me that the angels were watching over me, they actually were?” Dean rubbed his head.  
  
“Of course our interpretation of watching doesn’t imply that we were looking at you, at least not all the time. Watching is something more psychically than physically. We extend our minds to feel the things going on Earth.”  
  
“So, it’s your angel radar?” Sam meant.  
  
“You could say that.”  
  
“And, well, did you watch us?” Dean asked curious.  
  
“I’ve also been part of your watch group.” Castiel agreed. “This is one of the reasons why I decided to rescue you from hell, Dean.”  
  
“I never thought that there would be such a big context.” Dean said.  
  
“Because you always underestimate your importance.” Castiel meant, again looking at Dean.  
  
This time, Dean noticed the stare Cas was giving him and started replying it with the same intensity.  
  
A few moments there was absolute silence, until Sam coughed clearly.  
  
“Guys, seriously? Get a room.”  
  
“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean threw back; quickly pulling his hand from behind his head and giving Sam a push which made him lose balance, without letting his gaze off Cas.  
  
“Hey!” Sam shouted and tried without any success to find something he could hold on.  
  
A muffled thump a moment later told Dean that he was successful. He started to smile at the thought of Sammy lying down there in the wet grass. His fault, he thought.   
  
But his thoughts immediately drifted away from Sam, when he saw that Cas was replying his smile.


End file.
